DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The goal of the Colorado Program in Aging and Cancer is to develop a new program in aging and cancer at the University of Colorado Comprehensive Cancer Center that will foster inter-disciplinary and inter-institutional research in cancer and aging in Colorado and the Rocky Mountain Region. The Colorado Program in Aging and Cancer is designed to be complementary with other successful Programs at the University of Colorado Comprehensive Cancer Center and with the successful clinical, educational, and research programs in geriatrics and oncology within the Division of Geriatric Medicine and the University of Colorado Center on Aging. The Program will feature education both within the Cancer Center and within the community, career development of scientists and academic clinicians in aging and cancer research, and the development of pioneering collaborative research in the etiology, prevention, and management of cancer among those ages 65 and older. This will be accomplished via educational programs, career development strategies, and the support of innovative research via pilot projects designed to lead to inter-related and collaborative R01-funded research projects. Initial pilot projects will be in clinical areas of geriatrics and oncology, which is consistent with our current strength at the University of Colorado. These pilot projects are designed to not only lead to future R01 grants, but also to provide career development opportunities for outstanding new investigators at the University of Colorado who have cross-training and academic career interests overlapping the areas of geriatrics and oncology. We regard these developing investigators as the future leaders for the Colorado Program in Aging and Cancer. Future pilot projects will be targeted to build aging and cancer research into the already strong basic science research at the UCHSC. With leadership by Dr. Tim Byers and Dr. Robert Schwartz will focus the resources of the Center on Aging and the Colorado Comprehensive Cancer Center to develop a strong multi-disciplinary Program in Aging and Cancer which will be integrated into the University of Colorado Comprehensive Cancer Center CCSG at the time of its next competing renewal in 2006.